Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015/Icy Cold Gaming Industries
This is Icy Cold Gaming Industrie's direct for the Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive. Welcome, kiddies. You've landed in my house of horrors. Well, all the spooky decorations are being repaired in Atlanta, so...you've landed in my house...of...ORDINARY!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Until the decorations get back, take a look around! I have projects to show you all... Day 1 That logo's been tossed around quite a bit, huh? Well, the direct was originally going to focus on this game, Cartoon Network: Legacy, but due to other games coming up, the game was pushed back to one day. At the same time, I've got a lot of gameplay aspects down, but the thing we don't have down? The story. This may look like The Lich had a baby with Peridot, but it's actually a fusion between the two. How does this go into the story? Well, I'll get to that soon, but here's another explanation. Do you remember those blogs I made? You know, the ones that said there were "31 DAYS" left until the "Turner Portal" came? Well, it's been there the whole time. In fact, it's the driving force of the story. The story goes like this: Peridot and The Lich find out about a wormhole in space known as the "Turner Portal," which can swallow UNIVERSES by coming in contact with them. They inlist the help of other Cartoon Network villains, like Vilgax and Mojo Jojo, to bring their dimensions to mercy while they await the arrival of the portal, which, in the game, will arrive in the span of 31 days. I'd say more about the story, but it's a MAJOR- [ INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM THE TURNER PORTAL ] I AM DONE WAITING. 5 DAYS ARE LEFT, PERIDOT. ' ' [ MESSAGE COMPLETE. ] Oh, there's one thing I forgot! Want a character from a Cartoon Network show you like in the game? Well, like the Super Smash Bros series, we have a voting ballot for your characters to get in! In fact, it'll be updated today, due to a few characters making in the game... Actually, maybe they aren't real. Maybe these characters are...imaginary. Day 2 Now I teased this game before on a blog before, but I never really gave an insight on what it meant. Well, Candyland is a survival-horror game in which you play as child. That sounds unoriginal, but there's more. You've been sent to "CandyLand," an "alternate dimension" which is made out of candy. You've been kidnapped by "Mr. Mint," a delusional man who thinks he actually IS the character from the board game. You must navigate "Candyland" while avoiding Mr. Mint's friends, who all the same intentions: make you their dinner. The game is actually set in an abandoned mansion, decorated with fake candy props, and you must get to King Kandy's Castle, which is just the basement of the mansion. At first, the landscape appears to bright and happy, but as you go on, it gets darker and darker, with you learning about the "family" history. Candyland will be coming soon. Day 3 Day 3! The last day of E3! It's sad, but next year will be better!...I think. Anyway, I think it's time we get to The Hunt. Flip The Frog: Dream Hunt is a reboot of the Flip The Frog series. In this game, Flip, Cobby, and Francine are warped to a reverse Swampland, where Chesire Cat reigns supreme. The trio must find their way home, but not before getting a new mechanic. In this game, they get bug catching nets....SO EXCITING OOOOOOOO!!! But the nets have a purpose. In this dimension, dreams and nightmares are living creatures. You can catch them with the net, and then once they are calmed down, you can hop inside them and cure them from enemies and things. Once beaten, each dream gives you weapon or a piece of a costume that can be used to upgrade your health or abilities! More info will be coming on Flip The Frog: Dream Hunt very soon. Well, I'd end it here, but there's one more thing coming soon today! So stay tuned for Day 3.5! Day 3.5 TBA Category:Subpages Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2015